militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Rio Hato Airfield
United States | combatant2 = Panama | commander1 =William F. "Buck" Kernan | commander2 =Maj. Gonzalo Gonzalez |units1=75th Ranger Regiment 2nd Ranger Battalion 3rd Ranger Battalion |units2= Panama Defense Force Macho de Montes Battalion 6th Rifle Company 7th Rifle Company | strength1 =837 paratroopers two AC-130 Spectre gunships two AH-64 Apache attack helicopters two AH-6 “Little Bird” attack helicopters two F-117 Stealth Fighters | strength2 = 520 foot soldiers 150 automatic rifles 42 machine guns 9 bazookas 4 recoilless rifles 23 mortar systems 19 armor vehicles 6 ZPUs | casualties1 = 4 KIA, 44 WIA | casualties2 = 34 KIA, 362 PoW | casualties3 = Low civilian casualties | campaignbox = }}The Battle of Rio Hato Airfield took place during the U.S invasion of Panama and was fought between the U.S military and the Panamanian Defense Force (PDF). On December 20, U.S paratroopers launched a surprise attack against the Panamanian army at Rio Hato, the largest PDF military base, approximately seventy miles south of Panama City. The objective of the attack was to capture the PDF garrison at the base, secure the airfield runway, and seize Manuel Noriega's beachside house. Battle At H-hour two F–117A stealth fighter-bombers delivered two 2,000-lb. precision bombs in an attempt to stun and confuse the PDF garrison of two heavily armed infantry companies defending the airfield. Instead of landing at their targets both bombs set off nearby waking the garrison. The PDF 6th and 7th Rifle companies numbered at 520 troops in all. In addition to this the 7th company was known to be "part of Noriega's best trained and most loyal forces". Thirteen C–130 transport aircraft, having flown nonstop from the United States, parachuted in two battalions of rangers from a dangerously low altitude of 500 feet. The paratroopers suffered casualties when they received fire in the air and a dozen were injured while landing. Gathering quickly in the darkness, two companies of rangers fanned out to isolate the airfield, cut the Pan-American Highway running through it, and seize a nearby ammunition dump. Meanwhile, another company attacked a nearby NCO academy complex and yet another struck the two PDF companies deployed to defend the airfield. The fighting turned into a ferocious exchange of fire, with the ground fire of the rangers heavily reinforced by fires from an AC–130 gunship and attack helicopters. In one case of mistaken identity, a U.S attack helicopter mistook a squad of rangers for a group of PDF and fired, killing two and injuring four. Contested buildings fell in room-to-room fighting following a liberal use of grenades and automatic rifles at close ranges. Within five hours the rangers had secured Rio Hato, including Noriega’s lavish beach house nearby. Casualties The U.S military lost 4 killed, 18 wounded, and 26 injured in the jump. At Rio Hato, the PDF lost 34 soldiers killed, 362 captured, and a huge inventory of weapons abandoned. Around 200 PDF soldiers managed to flee into the countryside and evade capture. References Rio Hato Airfield Category:History of Panama Rio Hato Airfield Rio Hato Airfield Category:Operations involving American special forces Category:Operations against organized crime Category:1989 in Panama Category:United States invasion of Panama Category:December 1989 events